Switched
by lyonvastia
Summary: Watari tests his latest invention out on the members of the Kira investigation. What is it? It's a machine that can make everyone switch bodies! Why does Watari use it? What role does Matusuda play in all this? Who is in who's body? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Light woke up on the ground, his face up against the tiled floor.

"Ew, gross!" He shouted, standing up quickly and brushing himself off. Glancing at everyone's lifeless forms, he figured they must still be knocked out. Stupid fools, he mused. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous as he took a few steps forward. Wait a minute, he thought, catching a glimpse of his arm. Something was definitely not right.

"Why...why am I wearing pajamas!" he exclaimed, examining the long white sleeved shirt he

now happened to be wearing. He ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness and found it to be soft, fluffy, and much too long for his liking. What the hell was going on? That's when he caught sight of HIS body on the ground.

"What-what," he stammered, rubbing his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing. No way! This can't be real! Maybe I'm dreaming, he thought to himself. But whether it was a dream or not, he had to know what was happening. Picking up the nearest item, Mello's unopened chocolate bar, he took a few unsteady steps over to his body and poked it. The body groaned and "Light's" eyes flickered open. Gasping as the fake Light turned his head toward him, a bemused expression on his face, the real Light walked backwards and stumbled over L's body.

L shot right up and let out a long string of curse words while cradling his head in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," he roared, shooting a death glare in the real Light's direction. "You don't just go stepping on people like that you stupid idiot!" Light cocked his head to the side, unable to form words with his own mouth. He was beyond shocked. L swearing? And yelling? That was so unlike him.

"Look, L, something weird happened when Matsuda pressed that button on the machine Watari made.." Light started to say but as rudely cut off by L.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly stood up. "What are you playing at Near? I'm not L! It's me Mello. Are you blind you moron! And where's my god damn chocolate!"

Now it was Light's turn to look confused. Did he say Near..? That's when he caught his reflection in the window opposite of him. His mouth dropped open like a brick. He had white hair. And white pajamas! And...and...he WAS Near! Light dropped to the ground, grasping at his hair, no wait, Near's hair! "Ahhhhhh," he screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

Light's scream was so loud that the body's of Misa and Matsuda were stirring and starting to wake up.

Mello rolled his eyes. Well, it looks like Near has finally lost it and crack after all these years, he thought to himself. Actually, he felt a little sick himself. And his feet were freezing! He glanced down noticing he was barefoot. "Where the hell are my shoes? And why does it hurt to stand up straight?" His back felt so unbelievably sore. Raising his arms in a yawning position, Mello cracked his back and glanced over at the door thinking he should get out of here so he could buy some chocolate. That's when Mello spotted his own body as well, right next to the Matsuda shaking his head. And that's when he fainted.

L couldn't believe his eyes. He just watched his own body faint. The gears in his mind started whirring right away, wondering how on Earth that was possible. He assumed that something must have happened to put some people, or possibly even everyone in this room, into a different body. He glanced down at the body he was in, afraid to find out who it was. From the tie and nice dress clothes he was wearing, he assumed it either had to be Light or Matsuda. Oh, I hope it's Light, L thought grinning to himself. Than I can find out how he kills people and expose him as Kira! He stood up so he could glance in the window and see his reflection.

"Oh no," he sighed. "Not this idiot's body," he said, watching Matsuda's face stare back at him with a cold and calculating expression.

The first thing Matsuda saw when he finally came to his senses was Near's body thrashing about on the floor, freaking out, and his own body slightly hunched over and in the process of kicking his shoes off.

L noticed Light staring intently at him. "And who are you?" he asked, curious as to know who was in Light's body.

Matsuda stood up shakily, and answered, "It's me, Mat-Matsuda. May I ask why there' s another me?"

"Why don't you take a look at your reflection," L said, his thumb (well, Matsuda's thumb really!) pressed up against his lip. That's when he remembered whose body was in and he spit the thumb out.

"Ahh! I'm Light!" he exclaimed. At the sound of his voice, Light's ears perked up. Standing up, he ran over and tackled the fake Light to the ground.

"Who are you?" Light demanded. He needed to know who was in his body. This could be very bad. They could find his Death Note if they happened to waltz over to his house. Or, what if Ryuuk showed himself to them? He gasped at the very thought.

Matsuda had to admit, it was definitely strange to have Near attack him. "It's me Matsuda," he said with a grin on his face. "Are you the real Light?"

Well, at least Matsuda's an idiot, Light mused. Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all. "Yeah, it's me," Light said, grinning evily. In fact, Matsuda also has a big sense of justice. If only I could get him to work for me...hm...but that means I have to watch out for Matsuda's body, who I can only guess is L. Who else stands like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – I didn't realize you had to make an author's note before you posted it haha. Thank you to everyone who reads this! This is my first fanfic ever and one night me and my sister were laughing what would happen if everyone from Death Note switched bodies. I hope you enjoy it, please review if you have the time :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, L definitely would still be alive today **

After everyone got up and received the shocking news of being in someone else's body, they sat gathered in a circle to talk about what they were going to do. Well, everyone that is, except for the bodies of Misa, Mello, and L. They were still clearly knocked out. And, if you recall from the last chapter, Mello passed out when he found out he was in L's body.

"What are we going to do?" Matsuda asked nobody in particular, gripping at his hair, a worried expression across his face. He was so nervous he was making Light's whole body tremble.

"Matsuda, what the hell! You're making me look pathetic," Light said, shooting a murderous glare in Mastuda's direction. Light shook his head and turned away, only to find Matsuda's body standing over, hunched, staring him in the eyes with his thumb pressed up against his mouth.

"Ahhh! I can't escape Matsuda!" Light screamed, ready to tear all this stupid white hair out of his head. He was ready for this nightmare to end. Light hated being stuck in the white haired freak's body. It made him feel like a child. Taking nervous glances at everyone surrounding him, he crawled over to the corner where he proceeded to break down into fetal position, his eyes twitching every so often.

"Interesting," L noted, tapping his mouth. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where Near actually expressed some type of emotion."

"Hey, come on, I'm really not that bad," Matsuda said, pouting. "And L...uh...could you not hunch my back so much. I look like the hunch back of Notre Dame when you stand like that!"

"Sorry, Matsuda," L drawled, rolling his eyes, "but even if I am stuck in _your_ body, we can't stop this investigation. I will not allow my reasoning skills to drop 40%." And with that statement, he walked away, probably to stare and prod other people in the room.

"Misa Misa!" Matsuda cried, as if just realizing her body was still on the ground. "Oh no, what to do, what to do," he muttered to himself. Leaning over body, he was unsure of how to wake her up. 'Should I slap her or something? Ahh no! I can't hit a woman! But, then again, she's most likely not even in this body...but that would mean...,' he looked over at Mello's body and grimaced. His was the only one left.

Stepping over Misa's body, he slowly approached Mello. 'Can I slap him if Misa Misa is in his body?,' he wondered. That's when a light bulb flashed over his head. "But of course," he said out loud grinning, "he's guy! He can take it. So it's definitely okay!" And besides he didn't even like Mello! Mello always scolded him and called him an idiot. Well, everyone else did too...but Mello more than anyone else in the room! Matsuda reassured himself that since it was Mello's body, no harm would actually come to Misa Misa, and with that, he hit Mello's face with everything he's got.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Mello's body squealed, rubbing his face."What was that for?"

Misa rubbed her eyes, and looked up to see Light leaning over her. Any thought she had of killing the person who slapped her died in an instant. "Light!" she squealed in delight, hugging him.

'Yep, that's definitely Misa Misa,' Matusda thought to himself, wincing from her death grip. Only she would be that happy to see Light!

From across the room, Light was watching the scene unfold. "Mello...Mello is hugging my body," he mumbled, his eye twitching uncontrollably. This situation was driving Light insane and he had had enough. Standing up, he sprinted over, intending to punch Mello in the face, but accidentally tripped over the long, white pajama pants and punched L instead.

Light fell to his knees, horrified at hitting the wrong person. "Oh, wait, it's just Matsuda," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Actually, I happen to be L," L said, turning around kicking Light square in the jaw. "Sorry, Near, I hope you can forgive me for that one."

Near sat up, rubbing his eyes, completely at a loss of what to say as he watched Matsuda kick his own body and send it flying through the air. Out of instinct he started twirling his hair, only to find he had SO much of it. And it was blonde. Glancing down at the body he was in, he noticed he was barely dressed. And the clothes that were there, well, they were woman's clothes...

"What the hell did Matsuda do?" he asked himself, trying to remember what happened last night. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Matsuda. It always is his fault one way or another.

***Flashback, Near's POV***

I opened my mailbox to find that I had an invitation, from Light? "What's this," I wondered aloud, carefully ripping it open so as not to damage the envelope.

Dear Near,

Tonight's my birthday and I decided to invite all my favorite people from the Kira investigation! We've been working so hard, I also figured it'd be great to take the night off! So meet me at headquarters tonight at 7:30 p.m. and we can get this party started! Oh yeah, we might be going ice skating later, so bring some extra money. Oh, and if it's not too much to ask, could you bring something? Watari is supplying the food and drinks. L and Misa are no help because they both said it was an honor that they'd be showing up at all. Well, and L promised not to eat all the desserts this time. Matsuda is bring strobe lights and twister, and Mello mentioned something about walkie talkies, saying we could use them to play man hunt later or something. So bring something awesome! Hope to see you tonight!

Love,

Light

PS: Watari says he has an awesome birthday present. You don't want to miss that!

Hmmmm, well, I guess it could be interesting, I thought twirling my hair. Alright, I may as well go and feel like I have friends.

**Back to Reality**

"Why can't I remember anything after that? I don't even remember showing up to the party. Was I drugged or something?" Near frowned, twirling Misa's hair in his fingers.

"I bet anything it was Matusda," he muttered darkly.

Matsuda felt a shiver run down his spin. He had the odd feeling he'd disappointed someone. "Why do I always feel like this," he grumbled. "And hey! Near or whoever you are, watch where you're kicking. That's my face!"

"I'm Near," Near said quietly from across the room.

Matsuda's eyes widened. "What's it feel like to be inside Misa Misa's body?"He was dying to know!

"Shut up moron," Near replied, cursing darkly under his breath. "Damn. Where's my dice at a time like this?"

After getting into that fight with Light in Near's body, L wandered over to his body. "Mello must be in there. I mean, I haven't heard him yelling in awhile." L prodded him. His body stirred slightly. "Hmmmmm...what would wake Mello up?" L sighed, knowing the answer. "Where's his stupid chocolate? Ah, there it is," he said, noticing Near's body crawling around on all fours a chocolate bar in his mouth. Knowing full well Light was in there, he scratched his head. "Light? What the hell are you doing? You're acting like a wild animal."

It was true. Near's body had an insane look in his eyes and his eyes kept darting back and forth suspiciously.

'Well, I guess Ryuuk hasn't shown himself yet, thank God. Oh right, that's me. God. Hehe, I'm thanking myself,' Light thought grinning widely. 'Why is Matsuda, I mean L, looking at me like that? He must be on to me! Damnet!'

Mello woke up groaning and holding his head in his arms. "Ah, what a stupid bitch, you fucking headache," he winced. "What the hell happened?" he asked nobody in particular.

L appeared out of nowhere on top of him, gazing deeply into his eyes and pulling at his own hair. It was his own body after all.

"Matsuda, you idiot! Get the hell off me you freak!" Mello roared shoving Matsuda's body roughly off him. "Ahh so it wasn't a dream god damnet!" He spotted his body gazing lovingly at Light. Ew. Disgusting!

"Don't use my name in vain," Light said suddenly, pointing a finger in Mello's direction. "Wait, I mean," he hesitated, sweat pouring off his eyebrows, "uh, I mean you shouldn't swear so much..."

"Just what the fuck is going on! I swear, when I find out who did this..."

"Mello, calm down," Near said with a flick of Misa's long blonde hair.

"Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down!"

"Everyone, I think we should discuss what we remember from last night to figure it out."

Everyone started nodding their heads in agreement, except for Light who was freaking out in his little corner, and Mello who was swearing off insults at everyone.

'Time to get to the bottom of this,' Near thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So I actually sort of have a plot going on here. This was mainly supposed to be a crack fic, but it might turn into something. Hope you enjoy chapter 3! **

For once, Near's plan didn't work so well.

He wanted everybody to calm down and think their situation through logically but that was impossible with Mello screeching for his chocolate.

Misa was complaining because the leather she was wearing wasn't doing justice to Mello's body.

"Oh hell no bitch! You better not be thinking what you're thinking right now!" Mello accused, pointing his finger at her. Well, technically he was pointing at himself. It was definitely strange, but Mello was too pissed right now to care about that.

Over in the corner of the room, Light was rocking back and forth on his feet worrying that any moment Ryuuk would appear and startle Matsuda, giving his secret away. He had to somehow get ahold of the Death Note in this body and communicate with Ryuuk.

But wait. No, that wouldn't work because then when they fixed their current predicament, Near would be able to see Ryuuk as well. 'Curse that asshole Near,' Light thought.

L was shaking and sweating because apparently Matsuda's suit was too much for him.

"Don't tell anyone Near," he whispered, "but I'm deathly claustrophobic and this suit is way too tight." He shivered then turned back to Near with a questioning look, "You are Near right?"

Oh, that's right. Near was in Misa's body.

"If you buy me more dice and toys I'll consider keeping your secret," Near said, his face stoic as always.

"You'd be so much prettier if you smiled Near, you know that?" L tapped his mouth thoughtfully. "Damn," he cursed, "I keep forgetting I'm in that fool's body, ugh."

Scowling, Near ran a hand through Misa's long blonde hair. To be honest, he hated it. In fact, he was so desperate at the moment he was thinking about shaving it all off.

Not to mention he was wearing practically nothing except some tiny, black dress

But he couldn't let people think he had emotions. It could blow his whole cover!

When no one was looking, he tiptoed over to the door and slipped through, being extra careful to shut it quietly.

Over on the other side of the room, Matsuda was helping himself to more food, or what was left of the food. Man, what a night.

The entire floor was trashed and their were random things strewn everywhere.

Helping himself to some strawberry cake, Matsuda sat down, and for once in his life, started to hatch a devious plan.

With a wicked smile, he remembered that Light was one of the prime suspects who might be Kira.

Matsuda liked Light and all, even considered him somewhat of a friend, but if he could expose Light as being Kira, he'd surpass even the great L himself.

'Alright, so they need a name and face huh,' Matsuda thought. 'Ahhh wait, the only people whose names I actually know are mine, Light's and Misa's. I can't kill myself or Light because than either way I would die right now, but I don't think I could bring myself to kill Misa Misa.'

Clenching his fists, he sighed frustrated, now that he had no clue what to do. He suppose he could ask L or one of the smart kids from the orphanage, but he wanted to prove it to everyone that he wasn't a useless idiot.

"No, I'll be the one to solve it," he said slamming his fist down on the table.

Everyone in the room glanced his way at the sound of the noise.

"Ohh...uh..uh..I was just upset hehe...because this cake..uh..doesn't taste very good," he stammered, cursing himself mentally for his lame excuse.

Everyone started shaking their heads and turned away, muttering about Matsuda being an idiot.

'Even when that idiot is in Light's body it's easy to tell who he is,' L thought. Remebering he was in Matsuda's body, that only made him feel more sad.

"Alright everybody, I can't fucking stand being in these fucking baggy clothes anymore, I'm out!" Mello said, gesturing profoundly with his hands.

"Wait, Mello. How about we allow everyone to go home to change their clothes or do whatever they want and than we meet back here in an hour or so?" L suggested.

Mello rolled his eyes, grumbled a whatever, and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Except for Near of course as he had left the room earlier.

One by one everyone left the room, until only Light and Matsuda were left.

"Hey, Matsuda wait," Light said grabbing his own shoulder and pulling him back into the room as Matsuda went to step through the door, "can I go to your, well, my place with you? I need to get out of these pajamas and into something more me you know? And I highly doubt Near has anything at his house."

"Yeah sure," Matsuda said with a smile. 'Great, he's worried because I was going to go to his house alone. He must be Kira!'

"Actually, Matsuda, why were you going to go to my house anyways? Don't you live alone?"

"Don't remind me," Matsuda muttered.

"Well, whatever, actually you have to go to my house. My mom and Sayu will be wondering where I've gone if I don't come back."

Grinning evilly, Matsuda smiled and together he and Light walked back to Light's house.

**~At Light's House~**

Standing in front of the door to his house, Light whispered to Matsuda, "Don't forget to tell my mom that you're letting me stay with you. Just say my apartment burned down or something. Well, _your_ apartment, but you know what I mean."

Nodding, Matusuda rang the doorbell, nervous that Sayu would answer the door.

"How do I look?" he said, turning to Light.

"Handsome as always," Light laughed, truly taking in how good looking he really was.

"Wait a minute, how come you want to kno-"

"Light?" a breathy voice rang from doorway. "Oh, Light, it's you!" Sayu exclaimed, attacking Matsuda in a hug.

"I never see you anymore. You're always working! And did I tell you Happy Birthday yet?" she said warmly, thankful that her brother was finally home.

Light coughed, "You can let go of my sister now...," for Matsuda was clearly enjoying the hug he was getting from Sayu. It didn't look like he was letting go of her anytime soon.

"Oh, yeah, right," Matsuda mumbled, forgetting who he was at the moment. Letting go of Sayu, he walked through the door and into the house.

"Hey, Near!" Sayu grinned, hugging him as well. Light patted her on the back awkwardly and let go of her fairly quickly.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Light quickly gestured to Matsuda, "Hey Light, can I use your room." When Matsuda didn't seem to be catching on Light said, "To go change."

"Oh, oh yeah, go right ahead. It's upstairs, you know, upstairs."

Sayu rolled her eyes and walked away. Boys were so weird sometimes.

'Hmmm, why does Light want to go "change" so fast', Matsuda thought to himself. 'Maybe he really does just want to change? Oh well.'

"Hey Sayu," Matsuda said walking over to where she sat on the couch, "you got any boyfriends?"

Upstairs, Light sprinted to his room, and shut the door, locking it just to be sure.

Lying down on he bed flipping through a cosmo magazine was Ryuuk.

When the stranger burst through the door Ryuuk dropped the apple he was holding in his left hand out of shock.

Who was this weird guy with white hair that burst into Light's room? He looked like a little kid.

"Hey Ryuuk!" the stranger shouted, not looking at Ryuuk, but glancing all around the room.

"Can you see me?" Ryuuk asked, interested in this new turn of events.

Ryuuk frowned when the stranger started to pull some clothes out of Light's drawers.

"Listen Ryuuk," white hair said, "I know it doesn't look like it, but it's me Light. Somehow my mind switched into this body. I know it sounds unrealistic, but I swear it's the truth. How else would I know that you like apples and that you dropped the Death Note into the human world because you were bored?"

"Hmmm, maybe this really is Light," Ryuuk said to himself.

"I'm not going to touch the Death Note because then if we fixed this situation, Near, one of the guys whose trying to capture Kira will be able to see you and I can't let that happen."

Once he was done changing into proper clothing, Light started to opened the door but stopped to say one last thing to Ryuuk, "One more thing Ryuuk, if a guy who looks like me comes in here, don't show yourself to him. In fact, just go travel the world or something. Or just hide somewhere. But you cannot be seen. See you when this is all done." And with that, Light shut the door.

Two hours later, everyone was back at headquarters. Even Near was there. L tracked him down and forced him to come back.

It was strange because everyone looked so different. Or at least, it was weird how they were dressed. But it was funny because now you could tell who was in who's body.

Misa's hair had been cut short and she was wearing overly large white pajamas that covered her whole body.

The real Misa freaked and burst into tears when she saw what Near had done.

Mello was dressed in tight, Hollister clothing that really showed off his body. Only Misa would have dressed him like that. Plus, he was wearing an extremely happy expression that made his eyes twinkle.

Mello frowned when he saw that and said, "What the fuck bitch? Take those clothes off now. I look ridiculous!"

L was standing straight up for a change, clad in black leather, and was currently breaking off a piece of chocolate from a candy bar angrily.

Matsuda was hunched over, barefoot, hands in his pockets, wearing a baggy white t-shirt and baggy jeans. And his hair was all astray.

"I look like a homeless person," Matsuda said in a sad voice to nobody in particular. It's not like anyone would listen to him anyways.

Light didn't really look any different. He was wearing the casual clothing that he'd normally wear around. But with the way he was holding himself, it gave everyone the impression that he was an idiot.

Near was wearing nice, formal clothing which made Mello burst out laughing when he saw him like that.

Now that everyone was there, they needed to figure out what to do.

"Hey," Matsuda said as if just realizing something, "where's Watari?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I'm so sorry everyone! I was gone on a cruise all week and then I went on a four day road trip. So happy to finally be back home. Please enjoy this next chapter! And remember to review! **

"Look up, I'm over here," a deep computerized voice rang throughout the room.

Everyone turned their heads toward the ceiling, and sure enough, situated in the left corner of the room was a computer screen on the wall. Displayed on that screen was a big letter "W" written in fancy lettering.

Mello was so startled by the mysterious voice that he fell over backwards on top of Light who in turn decided to greet him with a nasty blow to the face.

L instantly reacted by turning his body wildly around and proceeded to kick Light. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to moving around in Matsuda's clumsy body, so he slipped and accidentally hit Mello instead.

"Ah what the fuck! That's twice now," Mello snarled, spitting out blood and stroking his left cheek where a bruise was now beginning to form.

"Look at what you did Light," L complained, his eyebrows creasing in worry as he leaned in super close to Mello so he could carefully examine his now damaged body. "Look what you did to my face. The possibility that you are Kira has now increased to eleven percent." 

"Are you freaking serious right now? He landed on me. What do you expect me to do? Just because I look like Near doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and play with toys all day. I'm a man! I don't take lightly to people knocking me to the ground like that, so of course I'm going to fight back."

"Tsk, tsk. Dear me, Light. Before this incident you've acted cool and collected throughout the investigation, and now that I've seen you lash out over something as trivial as that, well I can only be certain that you are indeed responsible for all those deaths. I have suspicion to believe Kira is a person, who on the outside looks calm and composed, but on the inside, he's secretly a sadistic and violent maniac. Now the tough part is pushing Kira to his breaking point, but in this past moment you have only proved to me that my theory is correct."

The inside of Light's head right now was an absolute disaster. He was screaming at himself for being an idiot and messing up like that, but he had to remain calm, no matter what else L threw at him. The only problem was, if he tried to act cool and collected right now, that might only further raise L's suspicion. It's probably what he's expecting. Then again, he can't freak out and start yelling. Either way he was pretty much screwed.

There was only one other option.

Light's eye twitched as he stuttered, "I...uh...I...I have to use the restroom. It's an emergency! Get back to me on that later!"

Crossing his knees and wiggling around to fake having to go to the bathroom, he stumbled away from L and sprinted to the door that led to the hallway.

Once it was silent Watari spoke up.

"Are you people done yet? It's very frustrating when you constantly argue amongst yourselves. I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah right! Help us my ass!" Mello's outburst wasn't unexpected and everyone inwardly groaned, except Matsuda who happened to be clapping and cheering him on.

Mello turned to Matsuda with a very nasty look on his face. "Shut the fuck up Matsuda! I know it's you in there. I don't want an idiot like you agreeing with me."

Matsuda frowned and turned away, hurt that no one seemed to like him. Light hadn't even sent him an invitation to the party. He had to follow L around and beg him to find out what they were planning. When L finally cracked and revealed Light was having a party for the Kira investigators, he suspected L didn't tell him out of pity, but out of annoyance.

'No one even stands up for me when someone calls me an idiot, or stupid, or tells me I'm useless and mess things up,' he thought to himself, feeling miserable.

Glancing back up at Mello, he felt a surge of anger run through him. Mello may be in L's body, but L pissed him off too. Both of them are the worst when it comes to calling him names. And now that Mello was in L's body, well it's like the two of them combined to create this new, even worse asshole. And L was in his body! The whole situation was a huge mess. His face contorted with rage the more he thought about it and he clenched his fists.

'I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'm going to be the one to expose Kira whether it be Light or Misa or some random person we haven't met yet. I'll prove to everyone I'm not some useless idiot who's only skill is fetching coffee. Sometimes I wish I had the power Kira does...they wouldn't laugh at me anymore. In fact, they'd be trembling with fear.'

Oblivious to his surroundings, he shook his head, still deep in thought when he felt someone tackle him from behind.

"What the-"

"Don't be so mean to Matsu!" he heard Misa cry. She buried her head into the shirt he was wearing and squeezed him tightly, a happy expression on her face.

"Misa Misa? What are you doing?" He took a few awkward steps forward and kind of shrugged her off him. She was still in Mello's body and this was just creepy. Plus, Mello was the _last_ person who he'd allow to touch his body. Well, technically it was Light's body, but whatever.

It was definitely weird to see Mello beaming at him, his eyes shining, and a huge smile on his face.

"Standing up for you of course, silly! Mello's so rude!"

Mello couldn't stand it anymore. He was ready to tear his hair out, no matter who the hair belonged too.

"Is there anything large and heavy in this room I can use to knock that bitch out with? I don't even care it's my body! She's making me look fucking ridiculous!"

Noticing that Mello was growing more and more unstable, Near put a hand on his shoulder, assuming it probably wasn't enough to calm him down, but he had to do something.

"Ah! I can't get rid of that bitch. And even worse, Near's taken over her body. This is definitely my worst nightmare," Mello snarled, slapping Near's hand away.

Near cursed himself. Has he been getting stupider since he entered this girl's body? Obviously Mello would hate him if he even looked to him. He was like a mixture of Misa and himself, the two people who Mello hates most at the moment.

Sighing, Near thought, 'Well, it couldn't hurt to try anyway I suppose.'

"Listen." Near started to say after a moment of thinking, "Why don't we listen to what Watari has to say? I want my own body back as much as you do, believe me. He probably knows how to undo this, but he's not going to talk over us. It's not in his nature. We may as well stop fighting and stop to hear what he has to say."

Mello crossed his arms, glared at Near, but chose to lean against the wall and surprisingly remained silent. He took a chocolate bar out of his pocket, bit into it angrily, and turned to face the monitor where Watari was waiting patiently for them to pay attention.

"Thank you, Near," the computerized voice said making all eyes turn towards him.

Near wasn't the least bit surprised that Watari knew it was him inside this feminine body.

He was brilliant after all and could always see through everything.

Everyone turned when the door opened, and Light strode in, returning from his "bathroom break".

"You must have really had to go, huh?" L said suspiciously.

"Still think I'm Kira, do you? When are you going to give this a break? I'm not Kira! If I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm not, than I will," Light said, hoping his performance was convincing. It was incredibly hard to deceive L though. No matter what he said, he knew he was still L's number one suspect.

Turning away from his number one enemy (whether L knows it or not), Light glanced up at the screen to see if Watari was going to start talking.

"Ah Light, nice of you to join us."

"You know, I don't remember informing Watari he was allowed to use my voice changer. In fact, I would say I'm ninety five percent sure," L said, his eyes wide and tapping his mouth.

Light, who was still standing next to L, overheard this and muttered, "How the hell do you go from throwing out small percentages during the Kira investigation to saying ninety five?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," L said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Mello, who was still leaning against the wall, now on his fourth chocolate bar, shouted, "Alright old man, tell us what the fuck is going on or else you're gonna pay the consequences! I can't be stuck in this body forever!"

L frowned when hearing this. "What's wrong with my body?"

Just as he was about to reply with something foul, Mello caught himself. He had to choose his words carefully around L. It was still his goal in life to finally beat Near, become L's successor, and earn his rightful title as number one. Pissing L off wouldn't win him any points.

Near, who felt the need to interrupt this particular conversation said, "Nothing. There's nothing wrong with your body L. Mello obviously possesses no self control. It's evident by the way he overreacts to every situation. You may want to consider this when deciding who the next successor will be. It would be unwise to place something who acts without thinking in a position of power such as that.

Smirking, Near twirled a blonde strand of Misa's now short hair.

Before Mello could retort, L spoke up.

"I'm going to be honest with you Near, it's hard to take you seriously when you're in the body of a person with the intelligence of an acorn."

Mello raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was certainly unexpected. It's not like L to insult his number one student.

"Are you done now?" Watari said. His patience was wearing thin.

After a response of muttered yeses Watari continued, finally satisfied they were done bickering.

"Now, I thought you all didn't appreciate each other enough, and wasted too much time arguing when you should be focused on the Kira investigation. You may not like to hear this, but I used my latest invention in an attempt to fix this problem. For the next thirty days, you are going to be someone else. My goal here is to help you guys understand each other and become closer as a team. Only then do I believe you can set aside your differences and solve this case."

L covered his face with his hands. This is exactly the kind of thing Watari would do. And right in the middle of the most important case too. Wow, perfect timing.

"Are you fucking serious?" Mello hollered throwing his chocolate down in anger.

"I don't think I can last that long as a guy," Misa whined. "I miss my feminine body! I'm not pretty anymore! Light's not going to like me like this!"

Somehow Misa managed to turn Mello's deep voice into a shrill, high pitched one. Everyone covered their ears pissed that they would now have to live with her for the next thirty days.

Light was trying to remain calm but he still couldn't help but think of the whole Ryuuk situation. Hopefully Ryuuk listened to him when he stopped by his house earlier. He couldn't know for sure though.

Near was also trying to remain cool even though he was trembling from this information. Where was his toys when he needed them?

'Alright, thirty days Matsuda. You have thirty days. Plenty of time to find Kira!' Matsuda thought with a grin.

Watari's voice, still computerized, rang throughout the room once more, and everyone fell silent, even Mello.

"Please listen and try to understand, I'm doing this for you're benefit." He paused a few seconds before adding, "And my entertainment. You will stay in this room for thirty days. You may use the bathroom and walk around the halls if you wish, but other than that, you're not allowed to leave. Have fun!"

"Wait a second! What about food?" L asked, worried. He needed his sweets!

"Don't worry, I will have my assistant supply you with food and other items. But for now, try to get to know one another. If at the end of thirty days I see you haven't made any progress, than further action will be necessary."

Everyone exchanged glances. What was that supposed to mean?

"Matt! You're supposed to be taking notes!" Watari's voice said in a stern voice, clearly not addressing anyone in the room.

"Stop playing video games and do what you agreed to do."

"Yeah yeah yeah, alright," a laid back male's voice said in the background. And this one wasn't computerized.

Mello's jaw must have dropped at least halfway to the floor. What was Matt doing working for Watari? Has the whole world gone insane?

"Wait, Watari, before you go I have a question."

"Yes Matsuda, what is it?"

"Well, how did you switch our bodies? I don't understand. What happened that night?"

Watari chuckled and said, "I thought it would be obvious. And that you of all people would remember. It was all thanks to you Matsuda! You were a big help in setting this whole thing up."

Matsuda gulped. He didn't remember!

Everyone slowly turned toward him, an evil look in their eyes.

"What does he mean by that Matsuda?" Light asked through gritted teeth.

Matsuda slowly took a few steps backward and tripped over his own feet.

"I...I don't know..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Hey again everyone. I hope you're liking this story! Sorry this chapter is so short but I have my reasoning! Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited so far! It means a lot, thanks guys!**

Matsuda slowly took a few steps backward, not wanting to be on the receiving end of five people who looked ready to murder someone.

Unfortunately, that someone happened to be him. Why? He did not know but he certainly wasn't willing to stick around to find out.

Hitting the wall, he realized he had cornered himself in as there was no door remotely close to him. In fact, the only way out was on the exact opposite side of the room.

Mello snickered and L shook his head in disgust. 'Matsuda, you idiot,' L thought while Mello actually came right out and said it.

A bead of sweat dripped down Matsuda's forehead and his hands fumbled along the wall nervously.

'Damn, now what do I do?' he thought frantically, running a hand through his hair, legs and knees threatening to collapse out from underneath him. 'Maybe...ah...maybe I can make a joke or something...'

Standing up straight, putting a hand behind his head and laughing weakly, Matsuda said, "Well guys, looks like we're really going to get to know each other well, huh?"

Not one person laughed. No one smiled. They all just stared, not believing he had just tried to brush it off so easily.

Mello crushed the chocolate bar in his hands and tossed it to the side angrily, stepping forward.

Misa glanced at Light as is seeking his approval. When Light nodded his head, she launched herself on to Matsuda and started pounding him in the chest repeatedly, all the while shrieking nasty insults. Luckily for Matsuda, her attempts proved to be futile as her punches didn't harm him in the least, but he was worried about the others, especially L, who knew powerful martial arts moves.

What did Watari teach those children at the orphanage? Matsuda would sure like to know.

Light's brow furrowed and he clenched his fists, ready to beat Matsuda up until he remembered exactly what he did.

L tilted his head and cracked his neck as if preparing for a fight.

Matsuda felt betrayed. The people he had once considered friends were going to kill him when they hadn't even listened to the whole story. Not that _they _had ever thought of him as _their_ friend, but still, it hurt.

There was only one person left in the room that could possibly save him.

Near hung back, twirling his hair, watching the scene unfold with an impassive expression.

Matsuda stole a look at him and their eyes met. Raising his eyebrows, Matsuda pleaded with the boy silently, desperate to escape his impending doom.

Near, his face remaining hauntingly blank, glanced down at his now feminine body, looked straight at the fool, and used his finger to cut across his neck, telling him through body language, "You're so dead."

Ouch. That stung. Matsuda thought Near might pull through for him, thought maybe there was a heart buried somewhere deep inside those white pajamas. Nope. He truly was a cold-blooded albino.

Glancing helplessly at the monitor, Matsuda shouted, "Watari, what the hell did I do! Ah please, just do something!"

Mello, holding Matsuda by the cuff of his shirt was preparing to strike him across the face when a someone grabbed him from behind, making him fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Light? What are you doing?" Mello asked in shock, momentarily forgetting to sound angry.

"What do you think? I'm stopping you from beating the living hell out of me. You're not going to screw with my body," Light replied, struggling to keep Mello within his grasp.

Everyone stopped moving and turned around in surprise when they heard a snicker behind them.

A young man of around twenty was standing there, grinning.

"Matt?" Mello questioned, a bewildered look on his face. He hadn't seen his best friend since he agreed to work on the Kira investigation team. (He only joined so he could capture Kira and take all the credit, not wanting to give Near the satisfaction of succeeding L. He would be the one to solve it).

But there was Matt, leaning against door, waving good-naturedly at them. His dark blue eyes were hidden behind goggles as usual and there was a cigarette sticking out of his pocket.

Bored with everyone staring at him, he resumed playing video games on his DS.

Everything was silent as every person except Matt exchanged glaces with each other.

Then they all burst out talking at once.

"Where have you been the past six months?And what the fuck are you doing here now? Don't tell me you're working for the old man! "

"Why's that guy wearing goggles? He looks silly! But you'd totally look hot in them Light! Light? Did you hear me say that?"

"Where the hell is Watari! Force him to switch us all back!"

"Help me please! These people are trying to murder me! Literally!"

"Has Matt joined the investigation team now too? Great, it will be just like old times...my toys...I still remember that day..."

"I'm not cooperating with any of these people until you bring me some cake!"

Matt rolled his eyes and reluctantly tucked the DS in his vest pocket. "Whoah guys, calm down. One at a time."

"I know you heard my question," Mello snarled. "Answer it!"

Grinning sheepishly Matt said, "Nice to see you too Mello. If you guys would just let me explain-"

"How the fuck do you even know I'm Mello? I could be L for all you know!"

"I'm not an idiot you know. Or do you not remember me attending Wammy's with you? Besides, _he's_ the one who demanded cake." Matt lazily pointed at L, who was of course in Matsuda's body. "Can't say I recognize who's body that really is though. Whoever he is, he looks like an idiot."

Light burst out laughing while Near tried to surpress a grin and Misa only giggled because she wanted to copy Light.

L silently agreed Matsuda was dim-witted and Mello gave Matt a high five.

"That's it! I give up! I can't stay with these people for the next thirty days. I'll go insane!" Matsuda's chest was heaving and he felt better after admitting that.

Everyone looked at Matsuda in surprise. It wasn't like him to vent feelings of anger.

Matt sighed. "I can see this is going to be difficult. Well, anyways, I'm here because Watari needed someone to watch you over the course of this...experiment? Nah, that's not a good word. Too sci fi. Oh! Maybe the social learning experience?"

L coughed rubbing his bare feet together and everyone else looked around the room awkwardly avoiding Matt's eyes.

Hmmm," Matt stroked his chin thoughtfully, glancing at everyone nervously. Why had Watari asked him to do this? He was not good with people and already this was turning awkward.

"Uhh you know what, forget it. But I will be staying with you guys and taking notes and stuff I guess. Oh, and starting tomorrow, I get to pair you up with someone. Actually, you're going to be handcuffed together! For a whole week. So, we're all going to become really close friends by the end of this. I know that's what Watari is trying to achieve. He doesn't like how hostile you guys are to each other and thinks you can't get anything done. There's other activities we'll be doing, but that's a secret for now. Any questions?"

**A/N – Stay tuned, for the next chapter will be much longer and it will be in Matt's point of view. Review if you have the time! Thank you :D**


End file.
